


当你推开那扇门

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 第二人称路人视角





	当你推开那扇门

第二人称注意。

在你最火辣的梦里也不曾梦到过这个场景。

阴茎操弄后穴的声音在空旷静谧的空间里实在太过清晰，你咽了咽口水，脑中一片空白，神使鬼差地将那扇门轻轻推开一条缝隙。

你看到平日里强大却温柔的巴恩斯队长在被什么人按在了桌子上，赤裸的身体被顶得一耸一耸，他在呻吟，又低又黏腻。

窗帘被拉住了，阳光透过缝隙留下一道照在队长被人操弄着的屁股上。他身后的那个人没有戴套，应该是内射过一次，精液缓缓顺着队长的大腿滑下。

白浊的液体热情地沿着他修长的腿流到脚踝处，那脚踝细瘦得不像是他那样强大的男人应有的，脚趾微微蜷起，指节透着粉白。

他被身后那个男人抬起脸，接了一个色情至极的深吻。

你迷茫地看着这一景象，身体不由自主地开始燥热。

巴恩斯队长被身后的人操得呜咽出声，你忍不住，颤抖地用手伸进自己的裤子里摸了摸那根被队长的声音叫得抬了头的阴茎。

你是神盾局一名技术组的成员。你从最好的大学毕业之后直接向神盾局递交了申请书，原因无他，巴恩斯队长在这里工作。

你还在上中学的时候学校被一伙反政府暴徒强行占领。那是很平常的一天，云低得像是触手可及，老师还在唠叨线性代数的考试成绩，教室门就被一脚踢开，黑洞洞的枪口抵在了老师的额头上。

整个学校的师生都被像赶牲畜一样赶进了礼堂。你当时离其中一个暴徒最近，于是被一把拉扯过去，枪口抵在太阳穴上，眼看着暴徒们张牙舞爪地开着视频向华盛顿叫嚣。

你不是没有试图自救，但你当时只是个不成熟的少年，于是反抗的意图轻而易举地被发现，你被揍得满脸是血。

好在子弹还没有真正射向你的额头。

就在所有人都感到绝望时，几个暴徒像是猛地一下被远处的子弹击中一般倒了下去，鲜血流了一滩。挟持你的那个男人被刺激到了，怒吼着用手枪击打你的头部，在按下扳手的那一刻自己被狙击枪击毙。

你已经意识昏沉了，只感觉到有人飞快地抱起你，大声喊着医疗人员。

你拼尽权利抵抗脑内那股将意识拉入昏沉深渊的力量，半睁着眼看那个人，他有着一双好看极了的绿眼睛，和一只钢铁手臂。

你想起了他，美国的英雄巴恩斯队长。

你就这样浑身是血地对他一见钟情。

后来你努力学习考入最好的大学，毕业后毫不犹豫地去了神盾局工作。你常常能遇到他，看他同那些超级英雄们说笑，你想他不可能记得你，你只是他救过的至少上万人中并不起眼的一个，你仍然喜欢他。

谁能不喜欢他？他温柔又热情，哪怕握着枪也漂亮得不像是该出现在现世里的人物。他向那些女孩笑起来时还有点稚气未脱，他会逗那些不开心的女孩儿笑，从身后变出一支娇艳欲滴的花。

他那么好。

詹姆斯 巴恩斯，他那么好，谁会不爱他。

在一次任务里你替罗曼诺夫女士工作，任务轻松完成，女士本打算打了招呼之后离开，却不小心发现你手机锁屏上巴恩斯队长灿烂的笑颜。

女士挑了挑眉，而你有些紧张地把手机迅速收了起来。

她说，你可以试试，队长现在正好和他男朋友在吵架。

而你金发碧眼，恰好是他偏爱的类型。

你知道她只是随口一说。你知道队长的男朋友史蒂夫 罗杰斯，大家说他才是神盾局背后真正的队长，那个男人又瘦又小孱弱不堪，眼神却比世界上任何一个人都要冷静坚定。有人说他的大脑可以算作国家财产。

你想试一试。你的口袋里装着两张崭新的电影票，是时下最火的那部爱情片，你想，他答应你就表白，不答应，你就把票送给他和他的男友。

你其实知道队长不可能同那个男人分手，你只是想为少年时期到现在延续将近十年的感情试一次。就一次。

局里的人都走光了。你特意观察，发现队长应该还没有走。于是你鼓起勇气，来到了队长办公室门前。

你的手指还没能扣上门，就因为门内传来的暧昧声响打断。

队长趴在桌子上撅着屁股，抓着身后人的手，脸红得不像话，他的眉头微微皱起，眼角湿润，一副享受至极的模样。你稍微转换了一下角度，看到一根粗大的、青筋怒张的阴茎在队长的屁股里一进一出，又快又急，像是急切地想要把他操进桌子里。

他不住地轻声呻吟，偶尔埋怨身后人进得太深了，屁股却诚实地向后蹭，迎合那个人的动作。

他喊那个人史蒂夫，你听到了。

罗杰斯笑了一下，拍了拍队长的屁股，清脆的声响在办公室里回答你。

罗杰斯应该是越进越深了，队长被撞得不住抽气，他的速度很快，至少你想象不到罗杰斯这样的病秧子操人的时候也能这么凶，他的睾丸快要把队长白皙的臀部打的红肿，有水声在响，大概是肠液或者精液留在了队长的洞里不愿流下，随着罗杰斯进出的动作咕咕作响。

队长是个强壮俊美的男人，就这样在比他瘦上一圈的罗杰斯的身下被干得几乎要哭出来。

以往他在你的心里就像是个遥不可及的神祗一般活着，骤然跌落凡尘、被那个男人拉着染上一身情欲的味道，竟然也美得让人心悸。

你撸动自己阴茎的手越来越快，呼吸越来越紧促。

你不由想象队长躺在你的身下的模样，他紧致的肉洞吞吃你的阴茎，你把他的腿分得很开，那个洞被撑到极致、边缘甚至微微发白，他滑腻的肉壁吸附你，你的肉冠顶上他的前列腺处，他会不住地呻吟，你在他身上又啃又咬，几乎要把他整个人吃掉。

光是想象，你就硬得发疼，快要射了出来。

你的眼睛一直盯着他们做爱。你看到罗杰斯的手捏着队长的乳头，像是对待女人那样用力揉捏那两块看起来手感柔韧的胸肌，队长不自在地抖了抖，却还是纵容他玩弄自己的胸。

罗杰斯在队长的肩上狠狠咬了一口，麦色的肌肤上便留下一个清晰的牙印，他大概咬得太狠，红得像是渗了血。他看起来要比队长小得多，此刻看起来却像是发了狂的兽类，比起那些敌人更想就这样用阴茎操死他侵犯着的这个男人。

罗杰斯对他就像对待街上随便一位五美元一夜的站街小姐一样粗暴，他不吝于在那具美丽的躯体上留下各种青紫痕迹，他伸手去捏队长的下身，从被侵犯得开始发烫的肉洞一路摸到那根同样好像什么都吐不出来了的阴茎，途径会阴处时他猛地按压那一处，队长睁大了那双绿眼睛，终于尖叫出来。

你撸动自己阴茎的手快得出奇，你已经无法思考自己粗重的喘息是否会被那两人察觉到， 你想象巴恩斯队长柔韧的腰肢就在你的手下，你留恋地用手掌抚摸那蜜色的皮肤，用力操他，让他流泪，让他忍不住用沙哑的声音求饶。

你用手掌握着龟头就像是队长的屁股含着它，一挺胯，精液一股一股地喷射出，打在了深褐色的门上，有一瞬间你甚至产生了幻觉，就好像队长的小洞乖乖地将你的阴茎夹在里面，你射精，他就温顺地用肠道接纳。

你在喘息，眼神失焦，而在回过神时发现那个小个子金发男人一边掐着队长的臀部抽插一边用又冷又狠的眼神望着你。

那双眼睛像把匕首，逼近你的喉咙，仿佛下一秒就会见血。

那是一个真切地带着杀意的眼神，你手淫过后有点混沌的大脑瞬间清醒，你的后背渗出冷汗，避开罗杰斯的眼神，拉起裤子逃似地离开。

队长被逼的难受，被肠道里搅动的阴茎顶乱的理智随着你落荒而逃时慌张的脚步声又清醒了几分。巴恩斯队长恼怒地用手去推罗杰斯，却被罗杰斯捉住了手腕，温柔又深情偏过头去吻他的掌心。

罗杰斯进得越来越快，顶得他不住地向前耸去。巴恩斯队长的眼泪掉了下来，一滴一滴地砸在桌面上。他受过那么多伤，从未掉过一次眼泪，这个时候却甘愿为罗杰斯哭泣。

罗杰斯吻掉他的眼泪，扣住他的腰，顶在了最深处，一股又一股地射出浓稠精液。他的窄小谷道承受不住这么多，罗杰斯的阴茎却强硬地堵在洞口阻止液体流出，于是队长平坦的腹部就被过多的精液顶出了一个小小的弧度，就好像强大的男人在比他矮上一截的爱人身下流着泪受孕，罗杰斯着迷地吻他，他顺从地闭上眼接受这个吻。

而你，你跌跌撞撞地回了家，口袋里的电影票已经皱得不像话。你收集了许多印有队长模样的报纸，你看着那些拥有同一张漂亮面孔的青年，猛地一股脑将报纸全部收拾起来，扔进了地下室。

队长吐着精液的洞却每夜都在梦中诱你插一插。你夜里掐着他的屁股操他，白天连见上他一面都不敢。

直到几个月后，巴恩斯队长和罗杰斯结婚了。

——fin.


End file.
